custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Rupiku
Rupiku is a Po-Matoran. History Rupiku was created through the use of Matoran-producing devices on his home-island, sometime after Mata Nui took off from the dying world of Spherus Magna. Greeted by his land's Turaga, he was put to work. Unfortunately, he would receive a grave injury years later, and was sent to Karzahni for repairs. The ruler of the land attempted to repair the Po-Matoran, but he made him weaker and smaller. Ashamed of his handiwork, he gave the poor Matoran a pair of shredder gloves and sent him to the Southern Continent. When the Great Cataclysm came, a piece of the continent was dislodged from Mata Nui's body, and flung onto the surface of Aqua Magna. This land would become Voya Nui, and he had no choice but to stay on it for the next millennium. Near the end of it, a group of beings appeared on the Island of Doom. They claimed to be Toa, sent to help the Matoran. Unfortunately, their true intentions were less benevolent, and he was among the population of Matoran to be enslaved through the use of Antidermis. Only though the work of the Toa Inika and Voya Nui Resistance Team were he and his fellow villagers freed. He was among the Matoran summoned by Axonn to the Nui Caves, and took shelter there when the Toa Mahri destroyed The Cord. Voya Nui sank back into the Matoran Universe, and he and his friends emerged unharmed. Throughout the Destiny War, Rupiku was busy attempted to rebuild his village, so he never took part in the conflict. When Makuta Teridax managed to possess Mata Nui's body and exiled his conscious, he began a slow takeover of the Matoran Universe. The terrain of Voya Nui has slowed his forces somewhat initially, but a number of Rahkshi managed to fly over most of it and make their way to his village. He was enslaved once more, this time with brute force. A number of Skakdi supporting the Makuta were posted at his homeland, often harassing and abusing the villagers. However, his luck changed when a small resistance group sunk into the land. A Matoran brought him before the group, led by a Toa named Lihee. Lihee told him that he needed someone to spy on the enemies, and he believed that Ripuki fit the bill. The Po-Matoran happily accepted. For a couple of months he watched Teridax's troops, mapping their patrol routes and sending any information he dug up to the resistance team. Eventually, Lihee launched a surprise attack on the village, disabling most the enemy forces. An Exo-Toa was activated by one of the Skakdi troops, however, and proceeded to strike them down. Although Lihee was able to disable it, he was critically injured in the fight. He was brought into the local healer's shack, and fell into a coma from his injuries. Ripuki watched over him during the rest of the Reign of Shadows. When Teridax was killed in a battle against Mata Nui, the village suffered a great deal of damage. He and his friends carried the comatose Toa of Fire out of the Great Spirit Robot, finding themselves on a restored Spherus Magna. He took part in the joint alliance between his world and the Spherus Magnans, helping them disassemble the fallen giant and building a number of settlements with the scrap. He is still carrying out this duty to this day, occasionally checking on Lihee's condition. Abilities and Traits Repiku was once an enthusiastic Matoran, often described as a feisty individual. However, his time in Karzahni and Voya Nui has dampened that to a significant degree. He developed a distaste towards injustice, having suffered at the hands of it many times himself. When he joined Lihee's resistance team, he made a vow to himself to bring justice wherever he could. As such, he was always eager to strike out against Makuta Teridax whenever he could. He also developed a distaste for the Skakdi race, due to his experiences with the Piraka and the soldiers stationed at his home during the Reign of Shadows. Deep down, a part of him desires to become a Toa, much like his hero. In the aftermath of the Restoration of Spherus Magna, he has regained his enthusiasm and has developed a bit of a laid back attitude. However, he has become a little self-indulgent, causing some to view him as lazy. Suffice to say, this has put a dent in his self-esteem, and has to the development of a temper. He has gotten into an argument at least once with another Matoran, and nearly got into a fight with another. Because of this, a number of individuals have become wiry of him. Like all Po-Matoran, Rupiku has a minuscule amount of Stone Elemental Energy, to the point of having greater strength than most Matoran. However, this and his durability were reduced as a result of Karzahni's poor handiwork. The harsh environment of Voya Nui, however, has seemed to force him into remedying this. His training on the island has led to him developing his speed and agility, making him an effective spy. Mask and Tools Rupiku originally bore a powerless version of the Mask of Charisma. This was swapped with another Mask of an unconfirmed latent power by Karzahni. Rupiku carries two Shredders Gloves, similar to the Claws carried by Piruk. They allow him to scale sheer surfaces, and are effective melee weapons. Unlike Piruk's, they are not permanent addition to his body, and can be removed. The man drawback is that they're not as sharp or strong as the Le-Matoran's Claws, and have been known to break occasionally. Forms As a resident of the Matoran Universe, he can be rebuilt into a number of different forms. Appearances * You Don't Belong Here (Potentially upcoming) Trivia * TBW... Category:Altronia Continuity Category:Order of Altronia Category:Matoran Category:Po-Matoran Category:Stone